


Loser Buys Dinner

by gollumgollum



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous boys being ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gollumgollum/pseuds/gollumgollum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't until he realizes that he hasn't been mobbed by dogs that he notices the bright orange and white water gun sitting on the floor with a note:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>LOSER BUYS DINNER</i>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p>

....and beneath that, in smaller letters, <i>and i don't mean Whataburger</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Buys Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat pessimistically, i've set this at the end of the 2014-15 season and made the assumptions that Tyler finishes the season on IR and the Stars don't make the playoffs. While i hope neither of these things come true, i figured that if they do the boys will need some cheering up, and this came to mind.
> 
> (Idea shamelessly stolen from the Internet, specifically [this photo.](http://www.fiterature.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/photo-1.jpg))

Jamie's so preoccupied that he almost trips over the damn thing. In his defense, it's been a rough morning already. Locker clean out is the worst no matter when it happens, but this one was harder than ever. Missing the playoffs this year after making it last year, after making trades that should have made them even better, was hard to swallow. It doesn't help that Jamie always takes it personally, more so now that he's got the weight of the C on his chest. Tyler's locker was already empty, too, and that was its own special raw wound. On top of that, his mom decided to call as he was driving back from the AAC and start to poke him about his summer plans, even though she should know by now that he wants a week to lie on the couch and not think about anything before he starts to worry about the off-season. He's trying to figure out how to explain this as he unlocks the door to Tyler's house and steps inside, and it isn't until he realizes that he hasn't been mobbed by dogs that he notices the bright orange and white water gun (that's shaped like a goddamned _assault rifle_ , and there are some things that Jamie will never understand about Americans) sitting on the floor with a note:

**_LOSER BUYS DINNER_ **

....and beneath that, in smaller letters, _and i don't mean Whataburger_.

It's written in Tyler's careful scrawl. Immediately, Jamie thinks _this is a terrible idea._ Tyler's been cleared for running, sure, and easy skating, but not for the hard stops and turns that would have let him play in any more of the season. If they fuck up Tyler's knee further... But then he realizes, what, is he worried about Tyler playing anytime soon? Because that ship has clearly sailed.

His mother interrupts his train of thought. "Jamie? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, _Maman_ ," he says absently. "Look, I--Can I call you back later, once I've had some time to figure out what we're doing this summer?" He winces a little at the 'we,' but it's not like his mom hasn't already figured out that his plans are going to involve Tyler in some way or another.

"Sure, honey," she says, and pauses; Jamie cringes in anticipation of whatever's coming. "I just wanted to check... Are you sure you're doing okay?"

Oh. _Oh_. That's why she called and has been talking his ear off about the summer. She's _worried_ about him. "I'm okay," he promises. "I wish things had gone differently, but whatever. I'll be okay. Promise."

"Okay," she says. "I love you. Give Jordie and Tyler my love too."

On the plus side, the potentially awkward conversation he's been planning to have with his parents in the off-season might not be as difficult as he was afraid. "I will. Give mine to Dad."

When she finally hangs up, Jamie sets his wallet, keys and phone on the table next to the door, kicks off his flip flops, and picks up the Super Soaker, testing its weight and heft in his hands, pumping it up until he feels the familiar pressure that tells him it's ready to fire. He can't help the crooked smile that tugs at one corner of his mouth as he walks into the living room, looking around; Tyler is almost undoubtably hiding somewhere. _Game fucking on._ Jamie takes a deep breath, then bellows towards the stairs: "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

He listens for a moment, hoping to hear Tyler snickering, but Tyler's pretty good with the game face when he wants to be. The only thing Jamie hears is a muffled 'woof' and the sound of dog claws on glass. Tyler's left the dogs outside, it seems, probably so that they wouldn't give him away by hovering around whatever room he's tucked himself away in. It gives Jamie an idea, and he grins and opens the door. "Hey boys," he greets, giving each of them a nuzzle, one eye watching in case Tyler decides to take advantage of his distraction. Cash jumps around him in circles while Marshall head-bumps Jamie's knee. "Good boys," Jamie says, then nudges them in towards the rest of the house. "Go find Dad!"

Marshall ignores him, bonking him in the knee again. Cash gives him a curiously uncertain look that reminds Jamie hilariously of Tyler, dancing around in a circle. "Go on!" Jamie says, giving Marshall another nudge. "Go get 'im! Find Tyler!"

Cash barks and takes off, tearing up the stairs, and Marshall goes trotting after. Jamie follows as quickly and quietly as he can, finding them both in one of the spare bedrooms that Tyler hasn't bothered to furnish yet. Cash is trying to jam his nose into the crack between the door and the jamb, while Marshall sniffs at the floor. _Gotcha,_ Jamie thinks with satisfaction. Trouble is, he knows that as soon as he opens the door, he's going to get a face full of water. Carefully, he eases himself behind the door and reaches for the handle, trying to make as little noise as possible. He snags Cash by the collar long enough to pull him away from the door, then flings it open and ducks behind it, trying to stay as low as possible.

"Fuck!" Tyler yells, and as expected, a spray of water comes shooting out of the closet, followed a split-second later by Tyler himself as he bolts for the door. He takes another shot at Jamie once he realizes where he is, but the water hits the wall above Jamie's head. Tyler disappears through the doorway before Jamie's retaliatory shot hits him, the dogs barking and running after him. "Too slow!" Tyler taunts, his voice disappearing down the hallway.

"Your mother's too slow!" Jamie yells back, scrambling to chase after him. Tyler's feet are already thundering down the stairs, so Jamie heads to the railing and fires, aiming for the bottom of the stairs. Tyler literally vaults over the stream of water, sending another wild shot Jamie's way that makes him duck below the railing.

"That all you got?" Tyler calls, disappearing around another corner.

The dogs are all wound up now, doing laps around the house and barking at the noise and each other as Jamie makes it back to the ground floor. Jamie peeks into the dining room just in time to see two hyper dogs and Tyler charging at him before he turns and bolts the other direction, trying to duck and weave and pump his Super Soaker back up at the same time.

He heads for the living room, shooting blindly behind him in an attempt to keep Tyler from catching up to him as he leaps and dives over furniture and--one time--bounces off a wall like he's ricocheting off of the boards. A spray of water hits Tyler's television, which Jamie would feel worse about if he'd actually been responsible, but since Tyler's the one who shot his own ridiculous TV it's just funny. "Is that all you got?" Jamie chirps, vaulting over the sectional and dashing into the kitchen. He dives behind the island for cover, then pops up as soon as he hears Tyler's feet hit the tile floor.

"That's all I n-- _dammit!_ " Tyler swears as Jamie's shot hits him square in the chest, but it's a short lived victory; Tyler's retaliatory shot hits Jamie full on in the face. "Money shot!" Tyler yells as he dashes for the sliding glass door, cackling madly as Jamie hits him in the back this time before he manages to slip outside.

"You're the worst human being ever," Jamie yells back, meaning absolutely none of it. He takes a second to pump his gun back up before following Tyler into the backyard, ready to do some damage. It's a shortlived hope, however; the moment he steps onto the patio he catches sight of Tyler standing by the pool, a water balloon in his left hand--just before the one he's already thrown hits Jamie full on, drenching him head to toe. Tyler's doubled over in helpless laughter, probably at the look on Jamie's face. "Oh, that is _it_ ," Jamie roars, throwing his gun to the side and charging. Tyler hurls the other balloon at him with his off hand, catching him in the knees and soaking him further from the waist down, but it doesn't matter--Jamie launches himself at Tyler and tackles him backwards, sending both of them into the pool.

Jamie's laughing when he comes up for air, Tyler's arms and legs tangled in his own, the dogs barking excitedly at the water's edge. He's laughing, Tyler's laughing and clinging to him helplessly, and it occurs to him that this is the first time that either one of them's laughed like this since Tyler got hurt. "You're the worst," he tells Tyler when he can finally speak, pushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing Tyler as hard as he possibly can, just because.

"Maybe," Tyler agrees, letting his arms slide around Jamie's neck. "Where are you taking me for dinner?"

" _Me?_ " Jamie asks incredulously. "I hit you first."

"I hit you more," Tyler points out.

Jamie just stares at him, then makes a point of looking around him at the water they're floating in. "I think I win that argument too."

"Nuh-uh. Doesn't count if you throw yourself in, too," Tyler argues, grinning again.

"Totally does," Jamie argues back, rolling his eyes in playful exasperation. "God, you are totally the worst."

Tyler shrugs. "Yeah. And you like it."

"Sometimes," Jamie grumbles, but he's not actually mad. There's a looseness in his shoulders that hasn't been there in what feels like forever, and Tyler's got his legs wrapped around Jamie's waist, and it's a beautifully sunny day, and while of course they'd both rather be on the ice right now gearing up for the long grind of the playoffs, it could absolutely be worse. "I needed this," he admits quietly, letting his forehead fall against Tyler's.

"Me too," Tyler replies, one hand coming up to rub at the back of Jamie's neck.

"You're still the worst."

"You're just a sore loser," Tyler chirps, grinning--and then laughing as Jamie dunks him beneath the water, bubbles streaming out of his mouth until he breaks the surface again. "Loooooooseeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr," Tyler gasps out between giggles, and Jamie dunks him again.

"Nothing but Whataburger for you," Jamie says when Tyler comes up for air this time. Tyler laughs and wraps his arms around Jamie, probably as a self-defense maneuver in case Jamie tries to dunk him again. "Dork."

"Takes one to know one," Tyler says, and just for that Jamie dunks them both.


End file.
